Chris Parker
Chris Parker The lead character in The Series. Appears in The Marketplace, The Slave, The Trainer, The Academy, The Reunion, and The Inheritor. In addition to being a Master Trainer, Chris is also a Marketplace slave. According to his history in The Slave, Chris participated in the training of over one hundred slaves, sent 26 to the block, four back to their owners. He is the unofficial founder of The Regents, and a member of that body himself. Marketplace slaves known to be trained by Chris Parker include Brian, Claudia, Robert, Sharon, Robin, Akira, Andy and Cindy, and unnamed slaves. He trained his first slave Alice before he began his own training with Imala Anderson. Under his training time with Imala Anderson, Chris trained in the early 1980’s with Janna Corliss, Dalton, at Kaleigh Castle with Mr. Blake, and in the mid-1980’s with Sakai Tetsuo. He also spent an unspecified period of time with Ninon. He returned to Anderson after being hospitalized for injuries during an uncontrolled beating given to him by Tetsuo. Chris began work with Alexandra Selador and Grendel Elliott as a “major domo” and trainer in the Long Island Training House, and brings Rachel to the staff there. During this time, he befriends Ken Mandarin. He also gets to know Gordon Reynolds, and his slave, Leon, as well as Glen the hairdresser and Teralia the personal trainer. After returning to Anderson's house, Chris trains Michael LaGuardia. After attending The Academy in Okinawa, he befriends Abe Jiro, a fellow undertrainer. Joins Robin at The Reunion, and seeks outPhilip Harrington and his wife, Angelique, to discuss a initiation into the "old guard" by seeking training under Sakai Tetsuo. Runs frequently into Nigel Pepper while at The Reunion. Personal Description: Short, dark hair with a tendency to curl, dark eyes with thick lashes. Wears glasses. Currently wears a beard, cut close to strengthen his jaw line. His body shape has changed over time, due to exercise, hormones, and surgery. Was Anderson’s bondsman (The Academy) for over 10 years. She paid for his schooling and his medical needs, and bought him a slave, Anthony, to assist him in learning masculine behavior. Chris is also a female to male transsexual (FTM). Chris Parker is a female to male transsexual, a transman, a former woman, transgendered, a current man, he has transitioned, he passes; he’s a transfag, a former genderqueer butch with a soft spot for submissive masochists; he’s a new man taking a ride on the T, he’s a fucking trannyboy, now go look it up and fucking ask yourself why you didn’t know that. — from American Idle, the keynote speech delivered by author Laura Antoniou at the 2008 International Ms. Leather Contest. Significant timeline events 1960 born in Queens 1974 begins to run away from home regularly and spending time with his big brother, Ron Avidan who is nine years older 1975 leaves home permanently and lives part of the time with his brother, part of the time with Rachel and part of the time with tricks 1977 meets Imala Anderson who refuses to take him because of his age 1978 trains his first Marketplace slave with the help of Kyle van Dien 1979 returns to Anderson for training 1979 spends six months training with Janna Corliss 1980 trains under Dalton who also sends him to Kaleigh Castle with Mr. Blake 1981 meets Ali Cruz, is diagnosed with gender dysphoria and enters college 1983 is given a slave, Anthony by Anderson to act as a male mentor/role model 1984 returns to Kaleigh Castle during summer break for further training with Mr. Blake 1985 graduates from school, enters training with Anderson who immediately sends him to Japan to study with Sakai Tetsuo 1985 is hospitalized after uncontrolled beating by Tetsuo when his daughter, Noriko dies tragically 1986 returned to Anderson at an Academy and meets Grendel Elliot and Alexandra Selador 1987 joins the Long Island Training House as a major domo 1988 gets his old friend, Rachel, a job at the Long Island House 1990 begins a regime of drugs and undergoes surgery 1991 trains Robin 1992 moves back in with Anderson 1993 begins to train Michael LaGuardia and takes him to The Academy in Okinawa where he is purchased by Tetsuo Sakai 1993 is named Master Trainer by Anderson at The Academy 1993 becomes founding member of The Regents 1995 is in Kobe earthquake 1995 returns briefly to the United States to attend the bar mitzvah of his brother’s lover’s (Noach) child and christening of Christopher LaGuardia 1995 assists in negotiation for Tetsuo Sakai’s marriage to Azami 1996 renews contract with Tetsuo Sakai and assists in the caring for his twin children, Kameko and Machi 1998 attends The Reunion and is reunited with Robin while negotiating a deal with Phillip Harrington and his wife, Angelique.